The Couch Configuration
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Penny is upset and comes to Sheldon seeking comfort, which he provides in the most unexpected of ways. Penny/Sheldon smut


**Warning: This story contains descriptive adult content. If you're not into smut you may as well leave now. This story is intended for those over the age of 18.**

**AN: **This is my first Sheldon/Penny story, so I apologize if it's a little rocky. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. I've been working on this story during the minimal amount of free time I have as a nursing student, which is not excuse, but I'll still use that as my defense. I had a lot of fun writing this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

**The Couch Configuration:**

Sheldon was sitting alone in his apartment, watching reruns of _Star Trek_, when he heard the door to the apartment open and an intruder step in. Sheldon froze momentarily before gathering his bearings and turning around from his position at the end of the worn leather couch, poised to decide between fight or flight once he saw who was there, although even he knew fight was an unlikely outcome. Sheldon knew he possessed little to no physical strength and that there would be a highly unlikely success rate for him if he chose to engage the intruder in a battle of physical strength, a battle of wits was another situation entirely, one Sheldon could not see happening given the current scenario laid out before him.

Sheldon heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Penny.

"You scared me half to death!" Sheldon said in exasperation. "You cannot just barge into my and Leonard's apartment without first knocking and being invited to enter."

Penny stood there saying nothing, the only sound she made coming in the form of a sniffle. Sheldon took in her disheveled appearance, noting that she was not dressed in her typical attire. Penny was dressed in loose fitting track pants with stains on them, accompanied by a baggie hoodie with a tear in the elbow, her hair up what Sheldon presumed was a greasy, and utterly messy, bun.

Sheldon couldn't help but scoff and shake his head at the way she was presenting herself. No one in their right mind should leave their place of residence looking as she did at that moment. Penny should go back to her apartment and take a long sanitary shower and scrub off all of the grime and germs that are currently breeding on her body. Sheldon shuddered at the thought, goose bumps rising on his skin.

Sheldon may be a genius, but it's no secret that he has trouble picking up on social queues. Be that as it may, even Sheldon was able to discern from Penny's unhygienic look that she was upset, so he did the only thing he knew to do.

"You're upset," Sheldon pointed out bluntly. "Social protocol dictates that I offer you a hot beverage and invite you to sit down. Penny, would you like me to get you some tea?"

Penny looked at him blankly, wondering why she'd chosen to come here rather than drown her sorrows in the bottle of vodka she had sitting in her kitchen. Finally, she nodded and headed towards the couch, sitting in the middle seat next to Sheldon who gave her a curt nod before standing up and making his way over to the kitchen to prepare Penny the perfect cup of tea.

Penny sat on the couch staring at the blank TV screen, the TV having been turned off when Sheldon first heard her come in. She wiped her nose with her sleeve when she felt it starting to run again. Penny had already used all of the Kleenex in her apartment before stumbling over here, so her sweater was already damp. Sheldon noted Penny's action from his vantage point in the kitchen, a look of disgust crossing his face. He made a mental not to stay as far away from Penny, and her biohazardous clothing, as he could.

When the tea was ready, Sheldon headed back into the living room and handed the steaming mug to Penny, whose eyes were puffy and rimmed with tears. Sheldon felt an unexpected tug in his chest. He grabbed feebly at his shirt with his hand, uncertainty clouding his features. He had never experienced this sensation before and was unsure of its cause. He made a mental note to analyze this abnormality further at a later date.

When Sheldon sat down and turned his attention back to Penny, he noticed that she was staring at him with a quizzical expression.

"Is there something on me?" Sheldon asked, the fear evident in his voice as he looked at himself frantically.

Penny chuckled, "There's nothing on you sweetie, you just seemed flustered."

"It was nothing," Sheldon replied dismissively.

Penny nodded her head and focused her attention on her lap, staring furiously at the soggy tissues she was still holding. She couldn't believe she'd let this happen again. Why was she always falling for womanizing jerks like Derek? Penny didn't understand it. She was a nice enough girl, she deserved better than that. Penny felt the familiar lump in her throat before she burst into hysterical tears yet again.

Sheldon twitched uncomfortably, not sure what to do about Penny in her current state of distress. He knew she must have come her seeking comfort, but she must have known Leonard was working late tonight, he'd been working late every night for the past few weeks, some "big discovery". Sheldon scoffed internally at the overstatement. Sheldon didn't know how to comfort someone, other than to sing soft kitty and offer tea. He'd already given her a cup of tea and soft kitty was out of the question because Penny was not sick. As discussed previously, sad does not qualify as "a kind of sick".

Sheldon had watched enough TV and read enough books to decipher what the appropriate response to their current situation would be. He sat in quiet contemplation for a moment, accessing the information stored deep in his brain. Finally, he came up with the solution.

"Penny, what is troubling you?" Sheldon asked robotically as he hesitantly placed his hand on her knee, trying not to flinch.

Penny looked up at him in surprise when his hand finally made contact with her sweatpants. Sheldon was looking at her like a deer caught in headlights, something Penny had seen a time or two back in Nebraska.

"It's Derek!" she wailed. "He cheated on me… Again! Why do I let him do this to me?"

Penny looked at Sheldon pleadingly, desperate for answers. Sheldon just stared back blankly, unsure of what to say next. He felt his chest tightening again and his breathing hitch. Sheldon was suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and hug Penny. This desire both shocked and appalled him.

Sheldon didn't hug people. He didn't even shake hands unless there were extraordinary circumstances involved. Sheldon knew the germs that people harbored on their filthy bodies. He paid meticulous attention to his hygiene, something he knew most of the population did not comply with. Sheldon was amazed that society hadn't dropped dead from the pathogens that are crawling all over them daily. He shuddered at the horrific thought.

He had never before had the urge to hug someone, not even his own mother. Even hugging Meemaw made Sheldon uneasy. He tried to silence his urges, pushing them down below the surface. His efforts were fruitless, the desire failing to subside as he had hoped it would. Sheldon sighed, which went unnoticed by a nearly hyperventilating Penny.

When Sheldon noticed the dangerously over reactive state Penny was in he stood up and walked briskly back into the kitchen. He opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a neatly folded brown paper bag. He made his way back over to the couch, handing the bag to Penny and telling her to breathe into it. Penny complied without a fuss, having been through this before with Sheldon and knowing that she was in no position to argue.

Sheldon sat down in his spot and waited patiently for Penny's breathing to return to normal. When it finally did, Penny began to sob once again. Sheldon didn't know why, but the sight of Penny this upset was causing him pain. He was starting to think that he may have feelings for Penny, feelings he'd never had for anyone before. He may not be the robot everyone thinks he is, Sheldon does in fact have sexual desires, but he chose to suppress them and focus on his research and goal for a Nobel Prize.

This had always worked for him before, but his feelings for a woman had never been this strong. Sheldon had never felt pain over anyone's pain but his own. Sheldon had never felt a tug in his chest over anyone before Penny walked into his life. All of the little anomalies that had occurred over the years were starting to make sense now. Sheldon couldn't deny the facts that were lining up in front of him. Sheldon was in love with Penny.

His brain was going into overdrive with this new discovery. He was overcome by a sense of panic. Sheldon didn't want to be in love. He didn't want to be intimate with another and he most certainly didn't want to share his life with someone. Sheldon liked things as they were. Change was upsetting to him and this most definitely qualified as change.

Sheldon tried to calm himself down. He forced his mind to focus on string theory and the plausibility of it given recent evidence. Focusing on his research was helping Sheldon calm down drastically. He no longer felt panicked or overwhelmed. Everything was back to normal. That was until his attention was drawn back to the present by Penny blowing her nose into a soiled Kleenex.

Sheldon reached over and grabbed the box of Kleenex that he left sitting on the table beside his spot and handed it to Penny. She took the box without hesitation and pulled out a fresh tissue, tossing the soiled ones aside, causing Sheldon to cringe.

"Sorry," she said after blowing her nose yet again, having just realized what she had done.

"It's okay," Sheldon said tightly. "You're upset."

Penny looked at him in bewilderment and Sheldon couldn't resist the urge to wrap her in his arms any longer. He leaned over and pulled Penny into a tight hug. Penny sat stock still, frozen in place by the shock of Sheldon touching her voluntarily. When Sheldon didn't let her go quickly like he had in the past, Penny let her guard down and gave into the hug, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling in close. She inhaled the scent that was uniquely Sheldon, a mix of spice with a hint of mint, feeling herself relax against him, her thoughts of Derek drifting away.

Sheldon felt his heart rate accelerate as he felt Penny's head come to rest on his chest. His breathing quickened as his body reacted to her close proximity. The sensations going through his body were foreign, but not uncomfortable as he had been expecting. Sheldon found the jolts of electricity coursing through him rather liberating. He pulled Penny closer to him and began to stroke her back gently.

He was rewarded by Penny mumbling, "Mmm this feels nice."

Sheldon agreed with a simple, "Mhmm."

After a while Sheldon pulled back a little, causing Penny to look up at him with a pout on her lips. Sheldon smiled down at her as he placed his hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her face to his, brushing his lips against hers. Penny responded instantly, her brain too distracted by lust to worry about spooking Sheldon. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together as she kissed him back with enthusiasm. Luckily, Sheldon was also feeling the pulls of lust and was not concerned with the contact and intimacy. Not even the possibility of coitus in the near future was a fear to him right now.

Penny quickly took the lead on their kiss, darting her tongue out to lick Sheldon's bottom lip, asking for permission. It didn't take as much convincing as Penny had expected. Sheldon gladly parted his lips and brought his tongue out to meet hers. Sheldon had never kissed anyone before, his tales of a past encounter all being an elaborate ruse to get the guys off of his case. Sheldon's brain was beginning to short-circuit as Penny massaged his tongue with hers and leaned in closer so that her breasts were brushing against his chest.

Sheldon's body was reacting to the steamy kiss in more ways than just jolts of electricity and accelerated heart rate. Sheldon Junior was quickly getting ready to stand at attention. Sheldon could feel his member hardening in his slacks, growing tighter against his briefs every time Penny's breasts brushed against him. He shifted to try and cover it, hoping Penny wouldn't notice. He didn't think he was ready to take the next step yet, despite knowing how good it felt to be kissing Penny.

He slid his hands down her back and slipped them under her shirt, resting them against her lower back. Her skin was warm and silky smooth against his palms. His breathing was becoming ragged from his arousal and the prolonged kissing, his lack of experience leaving him with a lesser lung capacity.

Penny let her hands drift down Sheldon's sides, coming to rest on his hips. She slid one of her hands forward, bringing it to rest on his thigh. She felt his breath hitch so she started to kiss down his neck, giving him an opportunity to catch his breath. She kissed his neck and nipped lightly as she trailed her hand up and down the length of his thigh.

She kissed a trail up his neck to his ear, sucking in his earlobe, eliciting a throaty moan from Sheldon. She could feel her fluids pooling in her new lacy pink panties. After kissing and sucking Sheldon's ear and neck for a while longer, Penny moved her attention back to his lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nipping playfully as she slid her hand over to the tent in his trousers.

Sheldon hardened painfully as he felt Penny grasp his member through his pants. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips into her hand as she stroked him. He felt his body temperature rise as she rubbed him and continued to obliterate his lips.

Soon Sheldon decided that they were wearing far too many clothes. He started to tug off Penny's hoodie. She pulled back and lifted her arms above her head so he could slip the garment off of her. After doing so he placed it gently on the floor beside them. For once he didn't care about the fact that the garment was both unfolded _and_ lying on the floor. He had bigger things on his mind.

Penny bit her bottom lip self-consciously as Sheldon took in the sight of her in a bra. He let out a throaty groan as he pulled her back against him for a forceful kiss. He soon broke the kiss so that he could remove his shirt as well and place it beside hers, his body quickly becoming to warm for clothing.

They sat there in silence looking each other's upper bodies up and down. When Penny reached out to stroke his chest, Sheldon responded by placing his hands on her breasts hesitantly. He gave them an experimental squeeze. He knew he'd done something right when Penny threw her head back and moaned his name. Sheldon massaged her breasts through her bra for a few minutes then slid his hands to her back and unhooked her bra. Penny pulled back and allowed the bra to slide off of her, tossing it to the floor.

Sheldon's mouth was agape at the sight of Penny's naked breasts. He had never seen a woman's naked figure before. He was in awe of her body. He had known that Penny was beautiful by societal standards, but he'd never thought his body would respond chemically to her appearance. Sheldon felt his cock twitch as he stared at her plump breasts.

Penny sat still as Sheldon stared at her chest, not wanting to spook him. She knew Sheldon was inexperienced, so she wanted to take things slow, make this enjoyable for him.

Sheldon reached his hands out and placed them on Penny's bare breasts, feeling her warm flesh against his palms. He let out a throaty moan when Penny bit her lip and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Sheldon ran his thumbs over her nipples, earning him a breathy moan. He did it again before moving on to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples from time to time.

When Sheldon lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple, Penny moaned his name in a way that held Sheldon's cock twitching, aching to be touched. Penny must have sensed this because as soon as Sheldon started suckling her breasts, she brought her hands down to the button of Sheldon's slacks, fumbling to get them undone. Once she had successfully unfastened the button, she made quick work of the zipper and urged Sheldon to rise his hips so that she could pull his pants off. After a little coaxing, Sheldon obliged, lifting his hips off of the couch so that she could slide his pants off.

Once they were off, Penny went to work on his throbbing cock. She gripped him through his briefs, applying pressure to the bulge. Within a matter of minutes Sheldon was whimpering as Penny stroked him and kissed his neck.

He slid his hands down her sides until he reached the waistband on her track pants. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband teasingly. Penny lifted her hips off of the couch, encouraging him to take her pants off. Sheldon gladly obliged, tossing them onto the heap of discarded clothing. The only articles missing were her panties and his briefs. Sheldon blushed at the realization, which didn't go unnoticed by Penny.

"What's a matter sweetie?" she asked, concern in her voice and clouding her features, replacing the lust momentarily.

"I've never done this before," Sheldon replied bluntly.

"Aww sweetie, that's okay. We can take things slow. We can even stop if this isn't something you want," Penny said reassuringly.

"No, I want this Penny. I want you."

Penny's heart warmed at Sheldon's vulnerable honesty. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close. Sheldon gladly kissed her back, pulling her into his lap.

When they broke for air Penny smiled at him and said, "I'm in your spot."

Sheldon smiled back, "I know and I must say, I rather enjoy having you here. Perhaps I will draw up a contract."

Penny laughed before resuming their make out session. As they kissed, Penny began to grind her hips against his, feeling his cock pressing against her through the layers of their underwear. Sheldon grabbed her ass, pulling her closer as she rocked against him. Sheldon was feeling a tingling sensation throughout his body, something he'd never felt before and could not attribute to anything other than his current state of arousal.

Soon they both needed more. They pulled off their underwear frantically. Just as they were getting ready to have sex, Sheldon realized one very important detailed that they had both seemed to overlook.

"Penny, I don't have a condom."

Penny bit her lip and looked at him, contemplating her options. She didn't have any condoms on her, having used her last one on her sleazebag ex boyfriend, Derek. Since she was clean, and obviously so was Sheldon, she decided that as long as he agreed, they wouldn't need a condom.

"I don't have any either," she said nervously, afraid of what he might think of her for the offer she was about to make. "But, I'm on the pill and I'm clean… I get tested every month…"

Sheldon was able to read between the lines for once asking, "Penny, are you suggesting we don't use protection? What about all of the bodily fluids that we will be exposed to during coitus?"

Penny sighed defeated. She knew Sheldon wouldn't agree, but she'd had to try.

"It's okay. We don't have to take this any farther tonight. We can just keep doing what we've been doing… Or I can go home if that's what you'd prefer."

Sheldon grabbed hold of Penny's arm as she tried to get up and leave, looking at her pleadingly.

"Don't go," he said softly. "I need you. I mean… I want you to stay. I want to do this."

"What about the condom?" she asked hesitantly.

"We don't need one," he replied with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

Rather than respond verbally, Sheldon grabbed Penny's ass and pulled her back onto his lap. He bucked his hips, making his cock slide along her luscious folds. Penny whimpered as she bucked back. She loved the friction they were creating, but soon it wasn't enough. Her body was begging for more. She felt her pussy aching to be filled.

Penny reached down between them and grabbed Sheldon's hard cock, stroking it firmly. Once she felt they were both prepared, looking up into Sheldon's face for confirmation, she positioned his cock and slid her pussy onto it, moaning as he filled her to the brim. Sheldon let out a moan of his own at the sensation of Penny's tight pussy around his cock, something he never thought he'd feel.

Penny lifted herself almost completely off of his cock before slowly sliding back down. She repeated this motion for what felt like hours to Sheldon, gradually picking up the pace. Sheldon grabbed Penny's face and pulled it towards his, kissing her forcefully. Penny responded to the kiss instantly, adding her own fiery passion. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, causing tingling all the way down to Sheldon's stomach.

He kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts, taking the nipple of one into his mouth while he fondled the other. He felt Penny's walls tightening around him and he knew from what he'd read up on coitus that she must be close to her climax.

Sheldon increased the tempo of his thrusts and moved his free hand down to rub her clit as he whispered in her ear, "cum for me Penny."

Penny bit her lower lip and rode him frantically. She screamed out his name as she reached her climax. The tight force around his cock caused Sheldon to cum right along with her. Penny felt Sheldon's juices mixing with hers deep inside of her as she shook with the aftershocks of her intense climax.

When it was all over, Penny collapsed onto Sheldon, resting her head on her chest and peppering it with butterfly kisses. Sheldon smiled and kissed the top of Penny's head, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I like having you here," Sheldon whispered after some time.

"Me too sweetie."


End file.
